dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 311: I Had a Dream
I Had a Dream is the eleventh of twelve episodes in Season Three of DEXTER, and the thirty-fifth overall episode in the series. It first aired 7 December 2008 on Showtime. Summary Dexter is trapped in the trunk of a car with his hands taped behind him. He guesses it might be Prado's brother Ramon who abducted him. Dexter frees his hands of the tape and when the car comes to a stop prepares to fight his way out. The trunk opens and Dexter swings and hits... Vince, squarely in the eye. Surprise! It was the guys from the office all along; they had kidnapped Dexter for his bachelor party mini-cruise. Just before the gang boards, Prado arrives, dropped off by Ramon. The party goes well, and Prado appears to almost break down while addressing trust and forgiveness during his best man toast for Dexter. Rita shows up at Dexter's apartment the next morning with breakfast, telling him that Syl has kicked Prado out of the house. Dexter tells her he is considering dumping Prado as his best man. Just before an Angel briefing, Dexter reminds us via inner monologue that he is still planning to kill Prado. The department continues to look for the black SUV connected to Wolf's murder, Angel says, but thus far isn't having much luck. Angel says they are searching for the true identity of the skinner, known only as George King. Maria re-watches the Toby Edwards interview and seems to connect the dots with respect to Prado owning a black Lincoln Navigator. She calls Prado and tells him they should talk. Dexter "discusses" killing Prado with his father, seeming to decide he wants to kill Prado on his wedding night and pin the murder on King. Debra is looking for more advice on what to do about Anton which leads to Dexter telling her their father had an affair with an informant. The news stuns Debra. The still emotional Debra interviews Anton, who tells her his official statement doesn't quite capture the horror of the experience. He tells her King went through his pockets following the skinning, grabbing some of his change before leaving. Vince tells Angel he slept with Tammy Okama, the woman whose company organized the bachelor party. Vince seems to really like the woman. Dexter begins to follow Prado, who is now staying at a high-end hotel. Debra and Quinn go back over King's skinning hideout. Quinn asks Debra awkwardly if she'd like to go to Dexter's wedding with him before she gets a phone call from Angel. The reception is terrible, which leads Debra to realize King must have grabbed Anton's change to use a nearby pay phone and that the records from that phone may provide more information on King's whereabouts. Maria has Prado over for dinner. Prado makes a pass at Maria, who leaves the house under the guise of getting beer from her car. She grabs Prado's keys on her way out and takes some samples from the back of his SUV before heading back into the house. Still on his recon mission, Dexter watches all of this from his car nearby. Dexter is still there when Prado leaves Maria's. Prado notices before driving off that someone hasn't properly closed the lift gate of the vehicle. Maria comes to Dexter and asks him to test the hair and fiber she found as an "off-the-grid" favor. She doesn't tell Dexter that it is Prado she is looking into, just that the results need to be kept quiet. Maria allows Dexter to use her authorization code for his tests. Prado is in his hotel room. His laptop beeps, and he sees in a government database that Maria is looking into the Wolf case. The skinner's payphone records come back. Debra learns that one of King's recent customers was out of town, and wonders to Quinn whether King might be using the home as a hideout. Dexter sees that one of the hairs from Prado's SUV is a match for Wolf, but since he plans on killing Prado isn't sure whether he should share the info with Maria. Still excited by Okama, Vince asks Dexter if he can bring her to the wedding. Debra and Quinn go to the house and spot King inside. King makes a run for it, cutting Quinn on the forehead before getting away. While Dexter was away from his office Maria found his hair analysis report. She lets him in on her speculation regarding Prado and Dexter pretends to be shocked. Maria wants to get a warrant, which Dexter thinks to himself may lead to Prado going after her. Dexter suggests Maria sit on the information and build more of a case. Maria isn't sure what she should do. Leaving Maria's office Dexter decides he should copy the skinner's M.O. when he kills Prado. Angel tells Debra that somehow King managed to escape the area without a trace. Debra presses Dexter for more information about their father's affair. Dexter tells her he got the info from Camilla. Debra tells Dexter she isn't taking Anton to the wedding, but isn't interested in taking Quinn, either. Dexter asks Debra to be his best man and she accepts. Debra goes to see Francis in records and asks her to begin pulling info on all of her father's attractive female informants. Dexter sees Prado and Ramon drinking at the hotel bar and sneaks upstairs into Prado's room. Based on what is in the room Dexter guesses that Prado is going to come after Maria that night and is getting Ramon drunk to use as a future alibi. At Maria's house later that night, Prado lurks outside dressed in black. Prado grabs the spare key and lets himself inside, softly calling "Maria" before seeing she isn't home. Prado plays the last message on Maria's answering machine and hears Dexter tells Maria he has information on Prado and Wolf and that she should meet him at a nearby café at eight. Prado glances up at the clock and we see it is just after 8:30. Prado walks out the front door and right into Dexter, who jabs a hypodermic into Prado's neck. Prado wakes up on the slab in the killing room Dexter has prepared. Prado tries to talk his way out of the situation but Dexter is not having any of it. "I accept you like a brother," Prado says, to which Dexter replies: "I killed my brother; I killed yours too." This revelation sends Prado into a rage. Dexter wraps a wire around Prado's neck which makes Prado furious. "You little freak!" he screams. "You think I'm done with you? You think this ends here? It doesn't!" "It does for you," Dexter says before pulling the wire tight and killing Prado. Dexter kills Miguel by garrote.jpg|Dexter kills Miguel es:I Had a Dream Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Indexter